Spring Musical
by Yes-no-yes-no
Summary: Kadic Junior High has just posted the cast list for this year's spring musical, High School Musical, and the school's diva Sissi Delmas didn't get the leading role. In fact, the girl who got the role of Gabriella is two grades younger than her! This story follows many characters in third-person POV, but also the 7th-grade star in second-person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Odd weaved his way through the crowded cafeteria. He had a big plate, a big hairdo, and a big smile. As soon as he spotted his friends sitting at a nearby table, he hurried over and immediately began to tell them about his day.

"So guess what, guys!" Odd's smile grew bigger.

Ulrich was quick to make a guess. "You took an actual shower this morning?"

"Hey! I take showers all the time!"

"Yeah, about once a month."

Odd rolled his eyes, but he had more important things to discuss. Plopping his tray down on the table, he continued. "The cast list for the spring musical was just posted!"

His four best friends sat quietly for a while, exchanging confused glances. After a few moments passed, Yumi finally piped up. "The spring musical? Did you audition or something?"

Beginning to eat his lunch, Odd replied, "Yeah, I got a pretty good part too."

Aelita, resting her elbows on the table, leaned in closer to her friends and asked, "What musical are they doing this year, anyway?"

Odd took a large bite of his sandwich. "We're doing High School Musical," he said with his mouth full of roast beef, "and I got the part of Ryan."

"And I'm guessing Sissi is Gabriella," sighed Ulrich.

"Actually, no," Odd swallowed his food. "Sissi is Sharpay." Everyone at the table laughed.

"That role suits her so well," chuckled Yumi, "she won't even have to do much acting!"

Jeremie piped up. "Well, who's Gabriella then?"

"Some 7th grader. You guys probably don't know her," Odd said as he picked up a handful of fries.

"You could at least tell us her name."  
"Okay, her name's Anna Martin."

Your name is Anna Martin. You are a 7th grade student at Kadic Junior High, and you have just received great news: you got the lead part in the spring musical! This makes you both excited and nervous because you've never had such a big role before, and all of the other lead roles were given to older students. Nevertheless, you know that you will do your best to bring Gabriella Montez to life onstage.

As you walk across the cafeteria, finished with your lunch, you notice Sissi Delmas glance over her shoulder at you with an angry expression on her face.

Or maybe that's just how her face always is. You could never tell with her.

The two of you make eye contact for a fraction of a second, and then she turns back to a discussion with her friends. It appears to be a very heated discussion. If you didn't know any better, you would probably stop and try to listen in on their conversation, but luckily you don't have a death wish so you just keep walking.

It's fairly easy for you to make an educated guess of what Sissi might be talking to her friends about, anyway. She, too, had tried out for the spring musical and, although she had gotten a leading part, it was not the part she'd wanted. The part she wanted was the part that you had gotten, the role of Gabriella, while the part she had gotten was the role of Sharpay. Personally, you didn't get what the big deal was. Sharpay probably has as many lines as Gabriella, maybe even more. Or perhaps she wanted the part because of Troy—

Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted when you nearly collide with Theo Gauthier. You got so lost in your thoughts that you forgot you were walking forward!

"Oops, sorry," you utter quietly. Giving a nervous smile, you look up at his face. He was pretty tall, even for a 9th grader, and also fairly good-looking.

"It's okay," replies Theo, "by the way, congrats on getting the part of Gabriella." He smiles politely at you.

That's kind of awkward. "Thanks, congrats on getting the part of Troy." You really just want to flee the scene as soon as possible.

"I guess we'll be getting to know each other pretty well, huh?"

That's it. You are not going to get into a conversation like this, especially not with a boy who's two years older than you. As your face quickly flushes red, you turn around and run out of the cafeteria. It doesn't matter how handsome Theo is. You still don't appreciate that kind of talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first rehearsal is normally the read-through: everyone in the cast sits down and reads their lines from the script. Being one of the first ones in the practice room, Odd eagerly grabbed a script and found himself a seat. The chairs were set up in a circle so the cast members could all see each other's faces, but it felt strange sitting in the circle almost alone. The only other person in there was Theo, sitting a few seats away from Odd. Odd glanced at Theo, Theo glanced at Odd, and then they both looked down at their scripts pretending to study their lines.

Sissi walked in and grabbed a script. She tried to take the seat next to Theo, but he placed his hand over the chair before she could get to it.

"This seat is reserved," he argued, "for Gabriella."

Naturally, Sissi took offense to this. "Oh, so am I not good enough for you, or do you just prefer younger girls?"

Theo stood up. He was about eye level with Sissi. "You know that's not what I mean," he said, using his enchanting voice to relax her. "What I mean is, maybe you should sit next to your brother!" His gorgeous eyes twinkled as he gestured toward Odd, who was now wearing a huge grin.

Sissi responded with an inarticulate grunt, but begrudgingly walked over and took a seat next to the boy who would play the role of her brother. Ignoring Odd, she leafed absently through her script.

Now that you're outside and you've gotten a safe distance away from the cafeteria, you slow your pace to a walk. Running away might have not been the best solution, but it was the only one you'd thought of. Hopefully you didn't cause too much of a scene in there.

Your pulse slows back to normal. Breathing in the fresh outdoor air gives you the sense that it will be all right. After all, you tell yourself, Theo probably didn't mean anything by what he was saying. He's just the flirtatious type; he can't help it.

And he was right, you will be seeing quite a bit of him during this play.

The play! You check your watch and are relieved to discover that the read-through is in 20 minutes. Letting out a calmed sigh, you quickly head back to your dorm to freshen up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being one of the last people to enter the practice room, there weren't many open seats left for Anna. She looked over at the empty seat next to Theo. Theo looked at her and patted the seat gently, indicating to her that the seat was free. Anna peered at the scripts perched on top of the piano, walked over and grabbed one, then gingerly made her way to the empty seat. Her and Theo made eye contact for a moment. She smiled politely, but immediately looked back down at her script.

The whole cast was in the room, but nobody spoke. Theo couldn't tell if the feeling in the air was awkwardness or some sort of tension, but he did his best to ignore it. He never intentionally caused drama, but he knew that a lot of drama comes along with being born this gorgeous.

Or at least that's what he'd always told himself.

After a few long moments of silence, the director finally walked through the door. Along with being the director, she was also cast as Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, in their production. She was an older woman with short, light blonde hair that sat like a bird's nest on top of her head. Theo believed that she must have been very beautiful when she was young because even in her age she still had a brilliant twinkle in her eyes.

The veteran director made her way excitedly into the middle of the circle and chimed, "Good afternoon everyone! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Mrs. Claire. I will be your director and your Ms. Darbus." She paused, grinned humorously, and then continued. "It seems that everyone is here, so let's go ahead and start reading through the script, shall we?"

As the read-through began, the tension in the air diffused quickly. The group reacted together to what was going on in the play, creating an almost magical feeling of unity in these teenagers who otherwise would avoid even talking to each other. _I hope this feeling lasts, _thought Theo. _With a group getting along this well, we'll put on a good show for sure!_

That was a very strange read-through. You have no idea how, but everyone got along perfectly, even the people in chorus who had no lines and just sat there the whole time. If the rest of the play were to be like that rehearsal, then it will be the best production anyone's ever seen. "The Cast That Got Along Perfectly," you imagine as the true title of the play.

You are walking toward the dorm when you hear someone running up to you. As the figure gets closer, you recognize the shadow of Sissi that has attempted to loom over everyone it comes across.

"Hey there, Mrs. Gauthier." Sissi tries to stop you, but you keep walking. "Where's your husband?" She calls to you as she begins to walk next to you.

Rolling your eyes, you retort, "Hey Sissi, where's your harem?"

She raises one eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I don't have a harem!"

"Oh, so Herb and Nicholas are just your friends. My bad. I guess that's just what happens when people jump to conclusions."

For a moment, you can see in her face that you have offended the biggest diva in Kadic Junior High, but then she gets closer to you and speaks to you through her teeth, "Listen, Martin. You stay away from Theo or else you'll be hearing a lot more from me." At that, Sissi walked away to join Nicholas and Herb again.

Some people can be so difficult.


End file.
